<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bulgarian Bludger by TheUltimateUndesirable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764512">Bulgarian Bludger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable'>TheUltimateUndesirable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Viktor Krum, Career Change, Cheating Ron Weasley, Dating, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Letters, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Oral Sex, POV Hermione Granger, POV Viktor Krum, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch World Cup, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As everyone focuses on achieving their dreams in life it also means changing. Some are hard, some are easy, and some are even forced. The best changes though come from those decided for yourself. Especially in Hermione's case. </p><p>More tags to be added</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Quidditch World Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/gifts">Mariana_Monteverde</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Does this look familiar to you? Then yes it is and you've probably read the beginning of what I had posted before. I had taken it down for numerous reasons. First and foremost was I got stuck on the fluff. This was only my third fic I ever started so I was (still kind of am) very unfamiliar with writing fluff. However I've come a long way since taking it down. </p><p>You have who I've gifted this work to, Mariana_Monteverde, to personally thank for me publishing this again and finishing it. Seriously. Nagged and nagged at me for MONTHS and finally guilt and begging won me over. So here we are and I've forced myself through finishing this. Not everything is edited it though so I will be posting slowly as I go. Still another 70 pages soooo......</p><p>Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the Ron bashing my won won lovers T_T he will be redeemed! </p><p>-otherwise I'm gonna nag you to death for any hate comments Mariana -watching you-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <em>
    <span>CRACK! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Instantly Hermione’s ears filled with the muffled noise of people. She had apparated just a short distance from the campground since it wasn’t the first time she had been there. It was actually the third time and upon opening her eyes she took in the site. Tents already littered the moor which wasn’t surprising because it was why she had came so early after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Beginning her walk she supposed it didn’t really matter when she got there. Harry had reserved the site for them over a month in advance. Still the sooner the better considering the extra guests her and Ron would be hosting in their tent. Ron had been quite excited to make sure everyone knew they had a prime location at The Quidditch World Cup. After all it was the most anticipated game in the entire international league of quidditch, and it was the first Harry would be staring in, so of course many of their friends had jumped at the redhead's invitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Despite being a short distance from the campsite it was a rather lengthy walk through to the actual quidditch pitch itself. Their spot was in the 3rd row, only meters away from the food booths and stands. Some of the most influential people’s tents were all around them, including Harry’s team’s tent itself. Thousands and thousands of wizards from all over the world attended the event, and some arrived as many as 4 days in advance due to travel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     After 15 minutes of walking Hermione finally stood before the small empty lot in the line of already impressive looking pitched tents. Staring at it she sighed. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t excited for the game. She was more than excited to see Harry in the highlight of his blossoming career and his first ever Quidditch World Cup as a professional seeker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They all had attended the quadrennial event just a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. Celebration of a new life that just so happened to come with front row tickets from Kingsley himself after being sworn in as Minister. There had been lots of doubt whether the event would occur that year due to the war, but with the help of Ireland and France who were the competing teams, the event had continued as regularly planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Kingsley had hoped it would provide a sense of comfort. A sense of calm and promise of enjoying the things in life fully again for them. He was well aware how much Ron and Harry enjoyed the sport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The new life though? That was the problem for Hermione now. 5 years after the war and she didn’t want to be in the same house as Ron. Let alone the same tent. It didn't matter how large the extension charm was it made her uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Things had gone on brilliantly just as they had hoped for right after the fall of Voldermort. Death eaters were sentenced to Azkaban, shops were being rebuilt, and Hermione had even convinced Harry and Ron both to return to Hogwarts for a true 7th year. Kingsley may have had an influence in that, insisting it would be a good idea for the boys to have the marks so no one could ever claim they had only gotten by on status. Then she, of course, wanted to refresh her studies and create a strong foundation on which to hopefully excel into the Ministry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She had succeeded greatly and quickly landed her desired position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures after graduation. Harry had went into their last year of school with the goal of becoming an auror like planned. McGonagall had let him resume his role as Gryffindor quidditch captain along side Ginny though, and slowly over the year Harry’s real desires started becoming known. Both he and Ginny had been sought out by a variety of major league quidditch teams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ron had been far less than happy at first. Not only did Harry decide to sign on with Puddlemere United as their seeker, but he and Ginny ended their relationship as they both went their separate ways in life. Ron had thrown a huge fit over the whole situation and all the change that was happening, but he had actually gotten over it fairly quickly. Mostly because everyone had pointed out he would practically have front row seats and lodging for the indefinite future to all quidditch games for both Harry’s and Ginny’s teams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Throwing the reminiscing aside Hermione took to pitching the tent effortlessly without thought. Staking the rods into the ground before she pulled out her wand to raise it so as to pull it tighter than she would have been able to by hand. The amount of magic she needed to cast to refresh the elaborate extension charms needed a solid structure of magic to support it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Looking at the properly raised tent that was near the extravagant level as those around them, she entered it and took to setting up the inside which was the hard part. With a few murmured spells the witch expanded each of the 4 nooks, kitchen, and bathroom. The chairs, tables, bunk beds and kitchen supplies that always remained in the tent shifted naturally into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Once things stilled Hermione began unpacking the more tedious items by hand. Everything they would need until the match was over, even if it latest a full week, including food and toiletries. She took the bunk bed in the farthest left nook for herself and Ron. They didn’t really need the top bunk, but it was nice for a good quiet read alone while Ron slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As she was placing her clothes into the bunk bed drawers, all of which contained their own separate extension charm, she heard the rustle of the tent flap. With just a bit of caution Hermione looked around the corner of their nook to view the main area. She smiled seeing the all too familiar face standing just inside. “Hey Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The raven haired man smiled in return and made his way to the center flopping into one of the fluffy armchairs. They reminded her very much of those in the Gryffindor common room. “Hey Hermione,” he said cheerfully. “I wondered when you all would get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione shrugged lightly before speaking and taking up the equally fluffy chair opposite him. “I just figured I’d get here a little early with everyone coming. Can’t leave it all until the last minute you know. There is already such a crowd and it isn’t even evening yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry chuckled probably out of nervous energy. “Big game though isn’t it? First time Puddlemere has won the European League in over 120 years! I think Oliver has already had 2 panic attacks today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I wondered how he would take to being starting keeper after so long. Are you ready?” she asked pointedly. “I mean your first Quidditch World Cup Harry….it’s big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hermione observed how Harry rubbed the back of his neck as if working out tension. “Yea I’m ready,” he finally said. “I mean…..sure Im bloody well nervous but I’m more excited than anything.” There was a brief pause. “I think tonight will help me relax. The whole team actually. You lot still coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Of course we are. Ron won’t shut up about it,” Hermione replied, and it was the truth. The redhead was probably more excited for this party than the entire match. It was the chance for them to truly hang out around Harry’s team mates and other professional quidditch players that came in to support Puddlemere United. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Is it still in the team tent?” she asked just to be certain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Harry nodded. “Yea we are just on the right side of the pitch,” he gestured in the direction behind her. “Starts at 7. We want to make sure everyone is in bed before midnight. Gotta get a good night's sleep for days of flying ahead. Even brought some extra calming and sleeping draughts to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Hermione raised her eyebrows in a bit of a surprise. It wasn’t something she had even thought to suggest, granted her mind had recently been a bit preoccupied. “That’s good thinking Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The man ran his hand run through his untamed hair in what she thought was a reaction to the compliment. But then he looked away briefly and Hermione already knew where he was going to go with this. “So uhh….Ron. How’s that going?” he asked cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Resisting the urge to glare at him for bringing up the topic at such a time like this, Hermione settled for a defeated slump of her shoulders. Really she didn’t feel the energy for the emotions that would occur from the conversation. “Harry now isn’t the proper time. You need to focus,” she tried reasoning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Harry however got his answer from her response. “No better eh?” She went to speak but he quickly continued. “Look I just want you to be happy Hermione. He’s always been my best mate but your my best friend also. And if he is going to keep being a tosser….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Harry enough! Do we really need to talk about this right now?” she asked full of irritation at his pressing on with the topic. “I have to be in a bloody tent with him for I dont know how long while I’m playing the happy never better relationship fiance role 24 hours a day in front of everyone.” Hermione closed her eyes and counted to 10 to calm herself. She hadn’t meant to go off on a little rant but it had came out. Harry was the only one who knew what was going on and even then he still didn’t know it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Blinking and looking at Harry again she pressed her lips together to keep from saying anymore while he simply watched her. Waiting. Green eyes narrowed slightly through his glasses as he tilted them downward in a very cut the bullshit way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione shook her head and rolled her own eyes. “It’s about you right now alright Harry? Ron will still be a prat when the game is over and we can talk about it then okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>XXXXXXXXX</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Luckily Harry had agreed to drop the subject and after a few other topics she had shooed him out of the tent so she could finish unpacking. As Hermione predicted everyone began arriving as it got closer to 6. Dean and Seamus were the very first there, which was no surprise considering how much they had been pawing at her and Ron to let them stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ginny and Luna arrived shortly after them, followed by George and Angelina right on their heels. The 4 had probably came straight from the Burrow together. Then at long last, over half pass 6, Ron entered through the tent with Aaron at his side, laughing as they always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Hermione did her best to remain passive. The sandy brown haired and shorter bloke worked with Ron on the auror team and they usually did their cases together. He had apparently attended Hogwarts just a few years behind them as a Hufflepuff. Although she tolerated his company well enough he had proven to be nothing, in her opinion at least, more than a bad influence. Actually an enabler would be the more accurate term. Encouraging Ron to go along with every stupid thought that seemed to enter his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Aside from her own feelings the atmosphere around them felt much like normal. They all chatted together as they unpacked their things and settled in. Mostly they talked about how they had skived off work for the event and what they were looking forward to over the next few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Before she knew it everyone had changed into some of their best attire and was making sure their VIP tickets were stowed away in their pockets. The kick off party for the team was by no means formal but it was still a professional get together that had everyone wanting to look the best. She herself had chosen a periwinkle knee length dress with wide straps that was professional looking enough but still came across as laid back and casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     However Ginny had chosen to wear a more snug gold cocktail dress that showed off her quidditch muscles proudly, while Angelina opted for black slacks with a floral orange blouse to match George's tie. Luna of course in an effort at team pride had chosen to sport an odd crinkled texture, navy blue dress with little gold bows at the base of the thin straps. All the men simply donned various gray and black slacks with different colored button up shirts and ties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Everyone ready?” George asked loudly over the group full of eagerness. Hermione loved when George sounded that way, like his old self. Her practically brother-in law still had his good days and bad days but the good, happy, fun days he always provided were the best. Angelina had been good for him shortly after the war and honestly Hermione wasn’t sure how he would have coped otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Moving around Luna she brushed up against Ron who was in the middle of spouting off team players and stats with Seamus, Dean and Frank. His trousers were a medium gray and his light blue shirt tucked in, buttoned and sleeves rolled to his elbows.  He glanced at her and looked up and down without much care when she cleared her throat. Hermione planted a false smile on her face. “Ready?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The group tried to stay tight together as they maneuvered through the cramped rows. Late arrivers were gathering, setting up, all the while others sought their friends out causing quite the traffic jam. With how close they were though it still didn’t take more than a few minutes of shuffling before they were handing over their tickets to the man standing at the only opening in the rope to get in. Having an open walled party to allow the evening breeze in still needed protection to prevent any old person from trampling into the select party or opposing team fans sending out stray hexes at players. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Once Hermione handed over her ticket she observed that the vast canopy they walked under was the standard Puddlemere blue. Gold tassels lined the edging and inside gold spheres floating high above them seemed to break apart into dust. But repeatedly they came back together in a swirl that matched the steady up beat of music playing in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Looking across the tent she took in everyone. There wasn’t enough people to consider the party crowded but there was enough that it would take her a few tries to get a good sweep of all the faces. She noted many of Harry’s team mates that she had watched and socialized with, and a few foreigners that she had come to recognize over the years. With it being the finals all other teams that hadn’t made it decided which team they wanted to root for. Unless they were a team like Japan who got their knickers all in a twist after they were out for the season and completely avoided the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Vaguely she wondered if Luna would feel as out of place here as she sometimes felt. It was like discussing potions. She enjoyed the topic, found it interesting enough, and loved to see how things were going. But she never got as deep into the details like others liked to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Looking over her shoulder she checked to see if the witch was close behind so as to speak with her about it. That was when she saw the other. Blaise. Long smooth black hair half done up and in a light peach cocktail dress that made no attempt to hide her assets with it’s low cut chest and tight fabric. It glowed against her dark skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione felt like the wind had been knocked out of her at the sight and she quickly grabbed Ron who had moved a bit ahead of her by the sleeve of his shirt. She pulled him back with a yank. “What is she doing here!” she hissed into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The redhead seemed confused at first but then he followed her line of sight back towards the entrance. Hermione didn’t miss the flush of his face. “Oh I uh….I might of told her about the party,” he admitted in a manner she was sure he meant to try and pull off as calm and careless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Hermione resisted the urge to yell at him and all his stupidity. “She couldn’t have gotten in without a pass! This is a VIP party Ronald!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She could see Ron scanning his brain for an excuse but coming up blank. A few seconds later he relaxed in her grip, admitting defeat. “Alright I gave her one. What’s the big deal? She is into quidditch also! We’re friends. I can invite her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hermione felt the magic in her blood spark in a pulse of anger, but again she resisted the urge. What could she do? There were only so many options and all of which would cause a scene, although a nicely chosen hex sounded incredibly appealing. No matter what the prat did though she wouldn’t be one to stress Harry out at this time. Reluctantly, mostly because the strong grip was keeping her from smacking him, she let go of the redhead.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Alright,” she managed in a tight tone before turning on her heel. Trying not to appear in anyway upset or obviously in a hurry to get away from the git she headed towards the refreshments sat out lining the wall against the quidditch stands. Not once did she look back. She couldn’t bare it and she doubt that Ron even cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Picking up a glass of champagne Hermione forced herself not to gulp it all down in one go like she wanted to. How could this be happening? She had hoped a few days at the game would bring back old and fond memories for them both. The long days and nights spent in each others company giggling, cheering, being together in each others arms. It had been wonderful. But once glimpse of that slag she realized how foolish she was for thinking a few days watching quidditch with their friends would change much of anything in regards to mending the discomfort of their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Hermione wanted to break the glass in her hand she sat it back on the table so it would refill itself. Once it was full again and she took a few more sips she finally found the mental stability to turn around and face the large group of people again. Scanning the area from the refreshment side of the canopy Hermione quickly skipped past the 2 least favorite people in her life at the moment. Of course Blaise and Ron had somehow ended up talking like they were bloody shocked to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She scoffed and instead focused on the enjoyment Angelina, George and Ginny were having with a couple unknown to her young men. Luna seemed to be listening to curiously although Hermione was sure she was probably trying to read the colors in their auras or some other nonsense. Closing her eyes Hermione felt guilt wash over for thinking negatively towards Luna. The witch, her friend and Ginny’s girlfriend, had done nothing to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Opening her eyes again after another calming breath Hermione’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as someone manifested from out of the middle of the crowd. She shouldn’t have been so surprised to see him but it had been so long. Dark brown eyes met her own easily like they had been seeking her out. Her anger and self loathing faded into the background and she couldn’t help the smile that the corner of her lips created.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Viktor! How wonderful it is to see you!” she said brightly as the Bulgarian drew closer. He wore black trousers, elegant boots, and a deep red waistcoat with matching tie and white undershirt. Hermione admired the changes in the man since the last time she had truly seen him. More often than not the image of him at Hogwarts is what came to mind on the few occasions he was brought up in conversation or memory. Except now his skin wasn’t as sallow, just standard pale but rich in life. A well trimmed light scruff lined his jaw and his black hair was equally well kept although a bit longer than a buzz cut.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Krum bowed slightly and raised with a controlled smile. She wondered if he wanted to smile larger but did not allow it. “It is vonderful to zee you as vell Hermy-own. It has been quite zome time has it not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione didn’t even bother to correct his pronunciation. It had indeed been a long time and she was replaying those moments. They had ran into each other only once since Bill and Fleur’s wedding, but it had been a very brief encounter at one of his games Harry and Ron had insisted on seeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Have you been well?” she asked not knowing what else to say. Her mind seemed to be swimming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She watched as the man looked to the ceiling as he thought before returning his gaze to her. “Quite vell I zay. Zee team is doing good. Of course bezides not vinning this year,” he chuckled lowly. “But Harry iz vonderful iz he not? He will make for brilliant zeeker in ze league.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He is isn’t he?” Herimione agreed right away. “I knew he would do brilliant. Quidditch fulfills something in him. Makes him very happy and of course it is a great outlet. I couldn’t imagine him doing anything else after seeing his first professional game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Krum nodded in understanding. “I underzand completely. It is zimiliar to myself actually. There are very few things I could imagine doing vith my life othervise. Vhat about you? Are youz ztill vith zee ministry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hermione nodded happily. “Yes things are going really good at work. I’ve made wonderful progress towards centaur relations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Looking around them around them like he was searching for something Krum then returned his gaze back to her eyes seeming to not have found it. “Vhere iz the other?” Hermione looked at him with confusion not quite sure what he was asking first. “I mean how are thingz with your uh Mr….” he tried to continue not knowing the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Weasley,” she finished for him smiling in understanding finally. “Ron is….won...,wonderful.” Hermione gulped taking a quick drink of her champagne to cover any heat that may have arisen in her face realizing she had hesitated. The only time she ever stuttered at questions like that was with Harry, and that was only because it was difficult to lie to him having been so close for most of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Krum furrowed his dark brows and narrowed his eyes at her. “Vhy do I feelz that is not ze truth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hermione tried to say something but she couldn’t form words because she didn’t know how to respond to being called out in her lie. He clearly took it as a sign. “My apologies Hermy-own. I did not mean to….um zee vord umm ...intrude.”  he said as he found the proper verb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t be sorry it’s okay. I’m just here to support Harry right now. Ronald is….” Hermione’s eyes sought him out and one twitched seeing the way the redhead smiled at the other woman. “Ronald is having his own good time. I needed a drink is all.” At least none of that was a lie she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The rest of the evening was shockingly pleasant. Mostly because she had mingled with Krum for quite a while at the party before Harry and their chaser Topan joined them to see how it was going. The man had seemed pleased to have her entertaining his company and they talked about a variety of things from the future of the Bulgarian’s team to Charlie’s dragons in Romania. She couldn’t remember a time she had had such an engaging conversation with someone over almost any topic she chose to discuss. It was mind and heart stimulating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Even as she crawled into the top bunk later that night she felt oddly happy, despite being a mere meter above her fiance. There wasn’t a chance in hell she would be in the same bed with him tonight, and for the first time in a while she hardly cared.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As the chapter says.....It Begins....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  The next morning Hermione cheered with great excitement and enthusiasm along with the rest of her friends as Puddlemere United came from above the quidditch stands and soared into the field with a grand entrance. It rivaled that of France’s entrance in 1998, but they had also worked for a solid week after winning the semi finals to find the perfect opening display. Harry came in with a confident move of sliding off his broom until he was holding on with one hand causing her to laugh at his ridiculousness that she had to admit was impressive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A moment later both teams flew into position as Kingsley spoke through the amplifying charm addressing the crowd and teams. The referee’s joined them in the air and once the minister said “Let the game begin!” the quaffle was released. Brooms began to zig zag back and forth in every way possible all across the field. Hermione had to focus hard to locate Harry every few minutes as the movement of the chasers and blurs of the bludgers darted around the pitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Each team was at their top game and both of them had a hard time getting a one up on the other. Passes, interceptions, blocks….Hermione began to have the feeling that this game could go on forever. Until finally, after nearly 20 minutes, the loud ding of a metal post sounded and the opposing team won their first points which started the slow build of goals for the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The whole group spent the day going back and forth from their seats, to the food and to the tent. Dean, Seamus, and Ron specifically seemed to make it their mission to empty the entire campsite of food and butterbeer. They may have been drinking a lot throughout the day but slowly enough to keep their heads on and enjoy the game. Angelina also seemed to be indulging while George and Ginny were shouting tips and suggestions into the air like anyone could hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      By nightfall the score was already 160 to 120 with Puddlemere in the lead again and Hermione felt it safe to retreat to the tent for a few hours in a comfortable chair. Maybe squeeze in a nap, although she knew that to be highly unlikely, before venturing back out to see how Harry was faring. One bludger had come awfully close to taking off the front handle of his broomstick as he had taken off for what everyone had assumed may have been the snitch. Of course it could have been a fake out Hermione theorized considering how quickly he had slowed up after that attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Not so surprisingly Hermione only got hardly an hour of relaxation in her favorite chair before Luna and Ginny came in. The female redhead quickly began filling her in on the current stats of the game and how it was going. Puddelmere had lost one of their chasers to a nasty foul resulting in a broken arm and the team was currently adjusting to the change. Apparently George and Angelina were royally pissed at the situation and increased their shouts of both encouragement and profanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Just as they began to laugh at George’s repetitive use of the words rubbish and wanker Ron, Seamus, and Dean stumbled in. The obvious effects of too much liquor. Looking up she smiled weakly at the cheerfulness but that melted away the moment Ron moved to the side guiding someone else in. His hand resting against the small of the woman’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione tried to focus on her breathing. Really tried, but it wasn’t working like all the times it had when she walked into the auror department and seen Blaise perched on his desk provocatively. Giggling. Lighting, touching of the fingers, arms,  and the intense eye contact they seemed to always make. The constant smile on his and the woman’s face made her want to curse them both into the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Seamus was watching Ron awkwardly. He was probably confused about the situation and flirting knowing Hermione wasn’t the one the redhead was touching and whispering to. For some reason that both pleased and upset her because Seamus was uncomfortable with what was happening. Then the Irish man noticed Luna on the couch and looked up to see Hermione watching him. They made eye contact and he looked away, seeming to get nervous at what was going to happen. Probably because of the fury that was beginning to read on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Blaise giggled and Ron nudged her playfully on the shoulder towards the corner of the tent near the flap. The room seemed to narrow in on her and all she could see was the 2 of them. Her heart thudding in her chest rampantly like she was ready to explode with rage which pissed her off more considering how much she considered herself a level headed witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She couldn’t take it anymore. She just couldn’t. Here. Now. Months.  “That’s it!” Hermione proclaimed loudly, jumping to her feet. She advanced on Ron in seconds following her tunnel vision. Wand drawn and in his face before he had the chance to even fully look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Bloody hell Mione. What are you doing?” he asked, seemingly taken aback firewhiskey radiating off him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The faked innocence caused her to growl very unlike herself. “What am I doing? What am I doing?” she repeated in anger. “You’re a complete arse Ronald Weasley! How can you do it? Here! In front of everyone!” she gestured around the large tent and their friends that she assumed was still there in case he didn’t realize where they were. The redhead’s eyes did dart around and he gulped. He apparently had lost track of where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione’s wand hand twitched with a natural urge to hex his bollocks off. “You act like I'm daft Ron! Oblivious! That I don’t have eyes or a brain! We work in the same building for Merlin’s sake!” she could feel herself shaking. “I tried changing things. I tried giving you space and I hoped it was a phase. I hoped…..” this time she did growl quite loudly in frustration. “But you have the bloody audacity to invite her here! First to the team’s private party and then to our fucking tent! OUR tent! Blatantly flirting and touching her in such a manner!” she choked back half of a sob. She couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m done Ronald. Have her like you want. It’s over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Without a look to anyone Hermione hurried out of the tent. She was utterly and completely embarrassed. Not only for Ron’s behavior but for her own and making a public display of the situation. Then again it was Ron who had been making it a public display.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ginny’s voice calling from behind her as she walked briskly down their row and aiming to get out of the tent section. “Hermione wait what…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hermione spun to face her and Ginny slowed a few feet from her. “Ginny no. I just need to be away from everyone right now,” she stated. Of course the female Weasley tried to speak again but Hermione shook her head and beat her to it. “I will be back later. Make sure she is gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Refusing to elaborate and having nothing more to say she turned away again on her original path. Hermione wasn’t sure where she wanted to go but after a few minutes and being sure no one was following her she found herself headed towards the stands. The best things she could do was probably check on Harry. It was why she had subjected herself to the torture after all. She just hadn’t expected it to be this bad. Like all her work week problems following her on vacation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Being almost midnight the stands were just as crowded as when they had left.  Hermione paid no mind to the people while she climbed towards their box. They were situated in one of the large middle levels reserved for family members and close friends. Finally reaching the bench she had occupied early Hermione was happy the small row where the others sat was empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Tilting her head up and searching the sky she smiled faintly seeing Harry still flying gently high but low around the top flags of the stands. Making sure to take his time and scan every single inch of the pitch. The other seeker she noticed was flying around in bursts more sporadically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       At least he was living his life and was happy. Circling up in the moonlight without much care and no one to drag around his heart. He had known when it was right to move on away from their teenage wants and thoughts. Why hadn’t she done the same? She hated the choices she had made at this point and more often than not she longed for that last year they had had in Hogwarts together. Hermione felt her eyes trying to swell as she continued to watch her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hermy-own?” was said softly in a deep voice from above her. With the name she knew who it was but the surprise still caused her to jump slightly and quickly she brushed another the threatening tears from the corners of her eyes. Looking up Hermione moved a strand of her bushy hair that had come loose in her fit, and saw the looming figure of Viktor Krum looking down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I didn't mean to frighten you,” Viktor apologized as he bent down to sit and placed a hand on her back in what was probably meant as a gesture for comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Hermine exhaled slowly and tried to gather her composure a bit more. She hadn’t realized how upset she had gotten during the walk and the few moments she had been sitting. “No it’s find I just wasn’t expecting it is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The Bulgarian tilted his head slightly. “I saw you valking into your section here alone. You zeem upset?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Disappointed in herself for being caught so obviously Hermione looked into the center of the pitch gravely. More tears threatened the corner of her eyes causing her to turn her face further away from the man. Not wanting him to see her in such a state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Is okay Hermy-own,” she heard him say from the right. His voice was the perfect low octave to be considered soothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Allowing herself a sniffle and wiping her eyes with her sleeve again she turned to face him. His face was soft, open but strong and seemingly understanding. It took so much to not just break down in front of him much like she had done with Harry numerous times over the last year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Apparently Viktor understood the conflict on her face. “Youz do not need to tell me anyvhing,” he said picking up her right hand from her lap and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. The action was so small, gentle and unexpected that it caused her breath to hitch. “But I am here…..if you need me.” As he went to let her hand fall away however she quickly decided to hold onto it. He watched her curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Do you have somewhere else we can go to talk?” Hermione asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Krum looked at her blankly. “Vhere did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione bit her lip and thought. There wasnt really anywhere they could go and be alone. “Well we can’t go to my tent. It is…...quite full. Did you have your own?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Krum shook his head. “No I am zharing vith zome of zee team that decided to come. But Stefan and Yordan are in zee stands.” The man saw the disappointment on her face and quickly continued. “But they von’t bother us. Im zure they vill be here long more time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione took one last look into the sky to find Harry still soaring casually. “Okay,” she said standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Come vith me,” Viktor said with a small tender smile. He took her hand encouraging her to follow, and began paving the way through the crowd to reach the stairs. Descending she stayed closed to his tall back. Unsure why she felt that need to be close. It wasnt as if she was in danger or incapable of defending herself. But something about the proximity was comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Instead of heading towards the right where her and Ron’s tent was located Krum started in the opposite direction. Passing Puddlemere United’s team tent that the kick off party had been in they entered the campground itself. They walked back 5 rows before stopping in front of a rather small tent. Small enough that she sure hoped there was an impressive extension charm on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Holding the tent flap open for her the Bulgarian stepped to the side so she could enter. Entering she wasn't disappointed. Although It wasn’t as large as her own it provided comfortable space for probably 4 people. It had a rough feel that still held a bit of mystery and warmth. Somehow still managing to feel a bit more regal also. In a way it reminded Hermione of Grimmauld Place. Without the lingering feel of dark magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Should ve sit?” Viktor asked, moving from behind her towards an overly large furry looking couch. The vision of the Durmstrang’s boys' winter hats came to her mind. He took a seat on one of the sides. Hermione took the center seat beside him without any thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Was she really going to spill everything to the man she had only briefly dated and had hardly had communication with in years? Who else was she supposed to talk to? Ron's siblings which were her only real friends? Luna? Somehow she just knew whatever the witch would say would probably irritate her. It was how she had easily settled on Harry being who she confided in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Viktor was here though as someone completely separate and unassociated with the situation. He was so open, caring and everything about that wanted to drag her in and share it all. Instead of looking him in the eye she decided to pick at the hem of her own forest green blouse. It was casual and relaxed. Conserved beauty the way she liked. “I broke up with Ron.” she finally admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Bulgarian remained silent a moment obviously waiting to see if she would say more and when she didn’t he didn’t press her beyond asking, “Vhy?” quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione choked on a laugh. “Things haven’t been good in a long time Viktor. I thought it would somehow work out but…..” she shook her head profusely at finally admitting it out loud. “I should have ended it a long time ago,” she said in practically a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Bulgarian furrowed his thick brows. “But vhat vas vrong? Vhy now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione couldn’t help but laugh more, maybe from emotional instability. “He has been seeing another witch. The secretary in the auror office. I’m not sure if they have been together intimately or not….but Id put my wand on some form of physical activity. And he…..” she took a deep breath. “He had the bloody audacity to invite her here. To the team party. Into our own tent. Blatantly in front of me with no restraint. In front of everyone! I couldn’t pretend anymore. I just couldn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Krum scoffed in a disgusted way. “Zen he is a bigger fool zen I thought! Takŭv shiban debil da riskuva takava krasiva zhena! Toĭ</span>
  <span>…” </span>
  <span>He was talking a bit louder than she sure he intended and then he stopped speaking abruptly. Probably he realized how he was reacting, especially when she noticed his neck muscles tighten indicating he was clenching his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hermione just raised her eyebrows. Taken aback by both the amount of anger and due to not being able to understand what he had said since she didn’t know any Bulgarian. Certainly that is what he had naturally converted back to in his emotional burst and she had to admit it was interesting to hear. There were only maybe 4 times she could recall him getting upset but during all of those he had remained fairly composed during. Then again it was so long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Clearing his throat and seeming to compose himself Hermione watched as the man straightened his back. He took a deep breath but it was still tight as he exhaled. Viktor picked up her hand and held it between both of his own like it was something to be cherished. The action caused her heart to pick up a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You are vonderful Herm….Hermiowne,” he stated firmly holding her hand on his lap. “Do not let vat fool make you doubt yourzelf. Any man vould be more than lucky to have you in his life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione felt a fluttering in her stomach when the man tried to pronounce her name almost perfectly. Then as his words, such a subtle compliment, sunk in the fluttering only increased. It was a warmth that spread up from inside her. For a moment they just looked at each other. The air around them still. She felt a small tug on her insides and instinctively began leaning towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Krum turned his head away slightly, predicting her next movement and giving a clear message that he didn’t want what she was going to try. It would be lying to say it didn’t sting her a little. Something within her wanted to know. To know if the flutter was real or imagined. If she was even capable of feeling such things after so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You are full of emotions. Feelings. Is not right. I von’t be one to take advantage of you in such a situation. I don’t vant hated tomorrow,” he reasoned still looking at the wall of the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hermione pressed her lips together in annoyance. She was emotional. Very actually. Everything she had been letting simmer below finally coming to a boil and spilling over the edges of the cauldron. It hurt and was maybe was even a bit confusing. Although she understood the situation itself considering how much she had analyzed it in the last few months. Something in her brain was pushing her forward, whether it was just an emotional breaking point where she had finally cracked or something else she didn’t know yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Then she realized she frankly didn’t care. “I won’t hate you Viktor,” she said, shaking her head at the thought. He really thought she would hate him for what she, herself was feeling? She needed to know if the feeling was gone, just gone from Ron, or if she could feel more again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Is not right you…..” he started to answer but he seemed to lose his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I need this Viktor. Please,” she pleaded softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Viktor tried to turn his head further away but she could tell it took more effort this time. “I can only say no so many times Hermiowne…..” he admitted a bit pitifully as he tried to keep along the moral route he obviously had in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hermione swallowed the nervous energy in her throat. Her hand shaking slightly she brought it to his warm cheek and applied the lightest amount of encouragement for him to face her again. In his brown eyes she could see the want to be right by her and do good, but she also saw the latent desire pushed deep below attempting to rise. The spark she could see within sent tingles of anticipation down her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Then don’t say no,” she breathed heavily. Her lips slightly parted in waiting. She watched Viktor’s eyes flicker down to her lips and back up, and she knew his restraint was starting to crumble. It caused a new level of admiration to hum in her heart and anticipation to run through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Deciding to take the Gryffindor route Hermione made the bold move closing the small distance left between their faces. Allowing her lips to softly brush against the surprisingly full Bulgarian’s before landing on them. She wanted to watch his reaction but she couldn’t help it as her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. There was a buzz in her skin and at first it was simply her lips moving slightly against his as he remained passive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A million questions tried to fly into her brain but she merely lost herself in the realization of kissing the man. They had kissed a few times back at Hogwarts or course, towards the end of that school year, but they were innocent and chaste. This however she could feel was more already, and it was exhilarating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then it was like a flood gate opened and hot air blew onto her face. The Bulgarian’s mental barrier had finally given way to her want. She especially knew it was true once she began to feel the full lips begin moving against her own. Growing more and more urgent as their mouths slid together and Hermione felt the weight of hands resting on her shoulders until finally one began grasping the side of her neck. The movement was relaxing and it caused her to naturally open her mouth for him. Viktor took the invitation to thrust his tongue into it and taste all of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     So this is what kissing felt like. She realized she had almost forgotten the feeling. The wonderful tingle and goosebumps growing in her skin. It vaguely reminded her of the first year her and Ron had been together. Passionate, pent up, full on snogging. It was a wonderful feeling that awakened her body unlike the undedicated sloppy exchanges she had with the redhead anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    This was better though. Lively and real. Because it felt right and she was free. Free of Ron and the wasted years of her life with a complete git. This was good and it wasn’t her fault. The ability and feeling was very much still there and the way Viktor gripped her neck did something to her. She could feel the arousal beginning to dampen her knickers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then suddenly Krum pulled away, both hands still holding onto her neck. Hermione opened her eyes to see what was happening and why they had stopped. He was just staring at her though like he was looking deep into her soul. The intensity of his gaze had her wiggling her bottom on the couch. Hunger and fire could practically be seen flickering within and it caused her to feel a surge of heat pooling between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “O, pomogni mi,” the Bulgarian mumbled under his breath before resuming, with a new vigor, the attack on her lips which she happily accepted. Was she really that attractive still? Or was it left over latent feelings from all their brief encounters and year of schooling together? The thought of him wanting her at all pulled a small groan from her that vibrated their mouths as they moved together faster and faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Bringing her own hands up she rested one on Krum’s firm shoulder and started raking her fingers through the short, thick black hair on his head. The action seemed to encourage the man because he growled and pulled her against his chest. It was an action she hadn’t been expecting so it caused her to inhale sharply through her nostrils in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lips then left her own and she wanted to whine but the loss was short lived and she gasped as he attached his mouth to her collar bone sucking fiercely. The rough stubble of his facial hair scraping across her exposed skin in the most pleasurable way as he allowed his hand to caress her chest. But he didn’t allow it to venture low enough to fondle her breast and although it was beyond frustrating it actually had her on edge with anticipation and want. Want she didn’t know she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Briefly Hermione’s mind wanted to ask what she was doing. Why it felt this good and what it meant. But that was silenced when Viktor decided to nurse the love bite he had been leaving on her and let his tongue lick along the bone towards her neck. Finally he allowed his hand to dip lower and drag across her left breast. Slowing as to it brush on her nipple that was making itself known. She could feel his fingers tense as he gently took a handful of her flesh and flicked a finger against the stiff peak still covered by her blouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The little action caused her to softly mewl and with the strength she knew he wanted to grip her breasts with he put it into a hard kiss that had her falling back. He went back with her guiding the change in position softly until they laid on the couch and never breaking the heaviness of the kiss. At that moment she was grateful for it’s overly large size because it allowed them to lay mostly comfortable although Viktor laid on his side. One hand trapped within her bushy hair and beneath her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The hand that wasn’t being used to hold the back of her neck again kneeded at her breasts before slowly smoothing it’s way down her abdomen. At this point Hermione wanted to whimper desperately at the throb of her neglected womanhood. She wanted this. Needed this. But his hand only continued to inch slowly down until it rested on top of her pelvis. It was like being tortured and teased. The tips of his fingers just barely palming over her lowest bone hidden by her jeans. Rubbing her legs together Hermione could feel the insane amount of slickness their activity was causing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She realized she just couldn’t take it anymore and turned her head to break their extensive snogging session. “Viktor please. Just make me feel good. Please,” Hermione begged trying hard not to cry from the intensity of all her emotions. She wasn’t even sure what she was asking or how far she wanted to go but what they were doing definitely wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The Bulgarian let out a low growl in his throat. “I like it vhen you zay that,” he purred into her ear, the heat of his breath giving her the shivers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Hermione blinked through the sensation for understanding of what he liked. “Please?” she said hesitantly at first, but the returning growl as he buried his large nose beneath her ear showed the word was a winner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes Viktor please. Please please please just...ohh,” she lost her breath when she felt the sudden movement of Krum’s large hand dived past the waistband of her jeans and slip below the thin fabric of her knickers. Hermione whimpered when the palm roughly and unknowingly brushed past her clit. 4 long fingers rubbing through her juices and press deep in between her folds teasing her entrance.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Feeling slightly embarrassed by how wet she was, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. It had been a long time since she had been this turned on. But as Viktors fingers began sliding up and down through her soaked pussy she realized how wrong all her and Ron’s sexual interactions had been recently. Then a strong thumb pad pressed firmly against her clit causing her pelvis to raise and her to gasp all thoughts being cleared from her mind once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Found it,” Krum chuckled lowly. He reattached his lips to hers and sucked on her bottom lip this time more gently than before as he began to rub circles against the pulsing nub. Building in intensity and every few rotations stopping to flick it before a good hard rub and continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hermione almost wished he would quit kissing her. Only because the more his hand worked in her knickers the more she wanted to start panting. His hand had to be coated in her arousal now as every so often his fingers dipped lower, entering her opening just enough for slight satisfaction. Then he seemed to gather the juices saturating her lower lips with all 4 fingers as his lubricant to make sure the movement stayed fast and smooth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was starting to be too much as her nerve endings began to falter. Like a wave starting to beat against the rocks. She whimpered desperately and heavily into his mouth now. His hand working faster, no longer circling and teasing her but now on a mission grinding against the sweet bundle of nerves and thrusting 3 fingers inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Viktor finally got the hint when she no longer could move her mouth to return his kisses and  parted their lips to let her breathe, but he didn’t move his face far away. The moist hot air puffing onto her face was a clear indicator that he was panting also. He adjusted his hip slightly with a roll, and maybe even unknowingly dug his very prominent erection into her thigh. It was so erotic to feel someone else against her like that. Especially someone she had thought of doing it with at one point in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Oh oh oh….” Hermione moaned with a tight voice as her climax began teetering on the edge. It was ready to flood her body with endorphins but something kept her from falling into the desired bliss. Images of Ron were rushing forefront through her mind. They flew through quickly interchanging between him and her together happily smiling to watching the way he touched and talked to Blaise. That was what was preventing her pleasure. The the original long wanted feeling of love but it was followed instantly with hurt and pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You are so very beautiful,” the deep husky voice came from above through the fog in her mind. It was soothing and she wanted to listen and believe it. “You can come Hermiowne. I am here. Come for me. Idvam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her eyes shot open at the reassurance, or was it the command? That was all it took apparently to finally send her falling into the ocean of crashing ecstasy and blinding light of oblivion. It was fantastic and she couldn’t remember being so easily drowned by the feeling. This was Viktor. Not Ron. He wanted to help make her feel good. Maybe even truly wanted her at this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione pushed her pelvis up into the man’s hand. “Viktor I...I...Unnhhhhhhh……” she tried to moan as her body tightened while her nerve endings went off in electrical bursts all over. Squeezing her legs shut she trapped his hand. Hoping it would never leave as the heel rubbed harder against her while her vaginal walls clamped down on the man’s fingers embracing happily the feeling of something inside while she convulsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Slowly her nerve endings quit firing as much, only little aftershocks randomly going off and the natural lighting of the tent wasn’t blinding or blurry. But still she closed her eyes to bask in the remaining remnants of her orgasm. Hermione registered the hand in the depths of her pussy withdrawing from beneath her clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Throwing her arm over her eyes she tried to rein in her embarrassment. Her cheeks were heating up like an inferno. Had she just ruined a sort of friendship actually more like acquaintance, relationship with her impulsive decision? She didn’t regret it but she truly didn’t know how Viktor felt about the situation. They had lost themselves in the moment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When she felt the man sit upright Hermione bit her lip. This time due to worry and the absence of his warm body against her own which she missed.  Then she felt her arm being pulled away from her face causing her body to raise back to a sitting position also. After a second of silence she forced herself to open her eyes. The Bulgarian was smirking smugly and she couldn’t help but lightly laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It broke away any major nerves she had had which felt like a huge relief. Licking her lips Hermione darted her eyes around unsure where to look with the nervous energy still be emitted through her smile. That was when she noticed the very defined bulge in the man’s lap. How could she have forgotten that erection rutting against her thigh briefly. She had a feeling he was well endowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Viktor looked down to his crotch amusingly and back to her. Did he want her to? She wanted to so she moved forward and reached for the hard cock being suppressed by trousers still. But he stood and stepped away, taking her by surprise.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The man was shaking his head lightly showing it wasnt a big deal. “I do not need anything from you. All that matter is you feel good Hermiowne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Despite his words her eyes shot down and watched him palm and adjust his manhood. It caused a new pulse of excitement to coat her already soaked knickers while her mouth slightly watered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hermione stood and walked over to him and she could practically feel the man’s desire to kiss her again radiating off of him. As much as she did want the kiss she couldn’t help but be in awe at his self control. Something Ron definitely did not possess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “The others, friends, are probably vondering vhere you are,” he said calmly. “You should go ease them.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione could feel her face fall into disappointment. Did he not want her to touch him or was this more respectful behavior? Watching him his face remained calm, casual, with no indicator that he was disgusted or that he really wanted it. Whatever he was truly feeling she decided to leave it be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thank you Viktor,” she said in a small attempt at a cheerful voice. Then forcing herself she walked past him towards the tent flap. As much as she didn’t want to go back she knew she needed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Goodnight Hermiowne,” the deeper voice filling the silent air briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Taking a deep breath she planted a smile on her face. At least this time it wasn't completely fake. “Goodnight,” she said quietly, trying not to give away the fresh wave of emotions wanting to take over in her tone. Instead she simply slipped through the fabric and into the crowded and noisy night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stray or Not So Stray Bludger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter, but this felt like a good cut off point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Hermione had reluctantly returned to her tent that night feeling both empty and alive. When she had reached the tent though she mostly just felt relieved. Dean was asleep and everyone else besides Luna was gone, probably up in the stands checking the game. She looked at the blond with uncertainty of what she would say since she had left after such a fit. The witch merely smiled at her though and went back to reading whatever magazine she had in hand. Hermione didn’t linger enough to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Grateful that Luna hadn’t spoken to her or tried to talk about the situation she had made straight for her little nook. Where her and Ron shared a bed. Hermione scoffed at the idea of sleeping next to the prat ever again. Changing from her clothes and pulling off her wet knickers she reddened a little at the memory of what had just happened. Her heart wanted to skip a beat but all the other emotions prevented it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Instead of letting the idea of trying to analyze the situation plant itself in her brain Hermione threw on her night clothes quickly and climbed into the top bunk. She had to shove some of her books that she had already unpacked to the end of it so she would have room to comfortably toss and turn in what was sure to be restless sleep. That was when, with a hollow feeling, she realized she would not be sharing a bed with another warm body against her own. One that she would bump into as she moved around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The memory of Viktor’s heat against her lingered in her senses as she tried to fall asleep. Which made it difficult despite the feeling being pleasant. Sleep did eventually come to her, but she felt that no sooner has she fallen asleep that she was awake by Ginny shaking her mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Up up up!” the redheaded witch insisted loudly. “Come on! The snitch has already been spotted three times in the last hour! Let’s go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    That was what really woke Hermione up. Harry was probably right on the snitches tail. She almost fell out of the bunk to an effort to get into fresh clothes as quickly as she could despite her brain feeling sluggish. This was what the whole week was about. Seeing Harry win. It was huge and meaningful, but she wouldn’t admit to anyone that she did hope it ended soon. Although what would happen when her and Ron got back to their place was another worry for another time. As long as it was not an explosion in front of their friends here at the match she hardly cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Come on!” Ginny encouraged as she pulled her trainers on. “Everyone else is already in the box, we need to hurry!” the witch was bouncing on her feet ready to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Running out of the tent is exactly what they did too. It was clear that everyone else in the campground had also heard the news of the snitch sightings. People were pushing and rushing to get by and into the stands. Ginny however was more determined than most others. She roughly pushed her own way through them all which created a small path for Hermione to keep in as long as she remained right on her tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione couldn’t help a laugh at the witch’s eagerness to see her ex win. Nothing could dampen her quidditch love it seemed. There were only a handful of times over the years that the golden ball had not ended up in Harry’s gloves after all. Hopefully this wasn’t going to be another one of them. Ginny hadn’t even bothered to say who had caught sight of it she realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When they had finally shoved their way up through the stands a few minutes later and into their box George and Angelina were leaning so far over the edge Hermione was almost worried. The way their arms were waving around in excitement all it would take was a slip of the few fingers grasping the edge of the stand and they could fall. Ginny went right to joining them in a similar position since they were the most quidditch enthused in the group. Which said a lot considering how dramatic and invested Ron, Seamus, and Dean were. Luna watched eagerly standing atop one of the benches for a better view clapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione joined Luna on top of the bench to see what was happening and she found herself hollering like one of the others cheering Harry on. He was neck and neck with the other team’s seeker. Low on their brooms closer to their side of the pitch, which explained George, Angelina, and Ginny so willing to fall over for the closest possible look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    While slightly more eager than Luna, Hermione found herself mostly anxious for the next few minutes they kept right on it’s fast little wings. Anxious for Harry to get it. It was so close but so was his competition. All it would take was one slip up. One change…..and it did. It seemed like the snitch had come to an abrupt halt as both seekers brooms skidded to a stop, neither moving for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The entire pitch had one large loud intake of breath together waiting in anticipation, and then cheers erupted as the image was released upon the crowd for all to see. A replay of Harry leaning back with his arm stretched upward while his broom slowed. It was still moving forward when he captured the gold ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hermione let a smile of relief wash over the muscles in her face and a loud whistle to leave her. Harry had won. Won his first ever Quidditch World Cup and was on another level of happy she was sure he hadn’t felt maybe ever at the moment. Which in turn made her happy. Explosions of color were shot up in the late morning sky as the crowd thundered on in continued hoots, shouts, applause, and jumps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A short bit later they lazily made their way out of the stands. The following speech after the teams had dismounted hadn’t been long, but they had described in detail each team’s stats and gave praise to both teams while going over the highlights of the game. Finally ending with a large trophy handed over to the Puddlemere United coach who in turn passed it along to the team who raised it together in victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As VIP holders Hermione and the others collectively walked over to the Puddlemere tent to wait for the team’s arrival and celebrate with a follow up party. The first of probably many they were to have over the next week. Already witches, wizards, and elves were bringing in chairs, food, cakes, refreshments, and conjuring winning decorations all around. Smiling and laughing while talking about the game’s final plays and the upcoming season the group slowly began to grow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The press was beginning to swarm around the outside the tent’s protective charms which meant the team had begun walking from the quidditch pitch. Probably to abandon their gear and freshen up. So hopefully Harry and the other players would be there soon. She was ready to celebrate. A slice of cake and one glass of champagne then go home kind of celebrate. The game was over, Harry had won and was happy. There was no longer any reason for her to linger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A throat suddenly cleared close behind her. Her skin prickled at the sound because she knew who it was before he even spoke. When she turned she was indeed met by the gentle face of the Bulgarian. He wore the same black boots from yesterday, similar black trousers, but instead of the formal waistcoat he wore a more casual dark blue jumper making his pale skin and dark hair stand out against one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I vondered if ve vould have zee chance to say goodbye,” he said with a simple smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   His deep voice caused her to blink . Hermione felt a blush creep onto her face realizing she had been staring. Seeing Krum smile at her now heated her skin on a new level and she couldn’t help but smile in return.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It vas a vonderful match vas it not?” he continued when she didn’t speak right away. “Harry did brilliant skill in the end.” Viktor was shaking his head in agreement with himself. Hermione always found it fascinating how different body language could vary across the world. While to Britain a head shake would mean no, in Bulgaria it meant yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “He did, didn't he?” Hermione felt a little bit of pride for both finding her voice and Harry’s win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Vat vill you do now?” Krum asked and the witch found herself stumbling in her mind as she took the question with double meaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I uh….I’m not sure,” she hesitated, still not sure which way the conversation was going. “I have to figure things out first.” That was a generic enough line to cover both topics whichever he should choose to go with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Vill you not go home vith him? It is your home to no?” he gestured towards her in a way that she didn’t quite understand. Clearly he did mean in regards to her relationship though.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes but I don’t want….I'm afraid it will be difficult. Our group is so intertwined and…” she trailed off with a defeated sigh not knowing how to speak of all this in a public manner while having yet to create a plan herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “It vill be difficult?” he repeated. Hermione went to nod her head at first but quickly turned it into a shake remembering the minor detail she had learned over the years. She knew her face had to show a great deal of disappointment he would be able to understand, as she realized it was all going to be much more difficult now. She really needed to give herself time to think about the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You know you can alvays talk to me. Send letters like once before? I vill listen. Even help you if…..” the Bulgarian began to offer before he was cut off unexpectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ron appeared at her side with a sour expression on his face. “Help her?” he asked neither of them in particular. “What could she possibly need you for?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>  Irritated shot through her blood at his blunt rudeness. “Not that it is any of your concern Ronald,” she made sure to put emphasis on the use of his full given name. “But Viktor and I are discussing writing to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ron narrowed his eyes at her. “Letters? I thought you said he was a bit annoying? Always just staring at you like his head was full of sawdust? Remember?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione gaped at him in disbelief for saying such things to a man he had praised heavily over the years for his quidditch skills. Krum just stood there normally. Seeming unaffected by the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I zee. You think because I do not speak that I am unintellegent?” the Bulgarian paused to give her a chance to dispute him but she couldn’t find the words. Mostly because she didn’t know if she really thought that or not. Then or now. Ron snorted beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “No?” he continued with raised dark brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Viktor…” she tried to talk but nothing wanted to come out. It felt horribly uncomfortable with Ron at her side provoking them and feeling flustered with the onslaught of emotions and thoughts that she had been keeping suppressed. Now wasn’t the time to let them out and try to sort through them quickly enough to find the truth and give a satisfying answer without causing a scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The man just nodded as if he knew what she was going to say. “I understand Hermy-own,” Krum took a deep breath and Hermione took note of how he reverted back to his improper pronunciation when he had spoke her name quite clearly just last night. “I am sorry. I have a portkey I must prepare vor,” he excused himself bowing slightly and in doing so Hermione felt a little bit of herself crack on the inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Bloody Bulgarian git….” Ron mumbled as he walked off but Hermione paid no mind to him.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She just stared as Viktor’s figure disappeared into the surplus of people and she questioned her life choices. What could have been, what should have been, and what should be. The quidditch match was over but for some reason she felt like she had just gotten hit with a stray bludger. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. More Than This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go my little Krumione sharks.....enjoy at my emotional expense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Smoothing out her blouse to ready herself, Hermione made her way down to the auror office. It had taken nearly a week of awkward silence before she had finally forced a conversation about the whole World Cup ordeal with the redhead. Her and Ron had mutually decided to start going out to lunch again like they once had. That way they could enjoy extra time together to break up the work day and simply talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     As she was walking there she honestly tried racking her brain for the reason she had agreed to this. Why either of them had. The idea seemed well enough. Many of their breaks between classes in school had been quite enjoyable after all. Maybe it was her trying to cling on to her last shred of effort and hope. Although slightly in denial she knew it wasn’t there anymore. None of that hope or want for their relationship was truly there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When she finally arrived at the light oak door a few moments later she went to open the door but frowned. The handle wouldn't turn. Trying again it still wouldn’t budge.  Hermine wiggled the handle again and again but still to no avail. Obviously Ron had locked it for some reason and Hermione couldn’t help feeling annoyed since they had plans. Casting a simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>alohomora </span>
  </em>
  <span>she frowned even more. It was unlike Ron to remember more complex spells, let alone use them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It took 2 more tries but finally the door unlocked for her, and upon opening it she felt instant regret at the decision she had made. Both in a foolish effort to try one more time at this relationship and to open the door. She didn’t even have to step inside or open it wider to see, not that she wanted to now. There they were before her eyes. On his desk. Fucking. Paperwork fluttering to the ground off the sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    For some reason Hermione couldn’t look away. It wasn’t because it was beautiful. Although in another circumstance with other people it may have been. But Blaise was sprawled out on top of the wooden desk. Button up blouse undone exposing her yellow bra while her dark breasts bounced with each of Ron’s thrusts. Apparently she was enjoying it considering how her mouth hung open and she gripped at the edges of the desk with her eyes shut. Every few seconds there was pitiful whimper sounding around the room that was emitted from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Ron however was transfixed with her. His hands placed on the desk each side of Blaise for maximum impact if the snaps of his pelvis were anything to go by. His eyes were stuck on her dark body as he panted like he hadn’t had sex in months. Which wasn’t exactly the truth considering it had been maybe a month and a half at most. He was watching her in a way that he once had watched her. She had seen that face more times than she could count above her with the same look of pleasure. Beads of sweat running down his forehead, stopping along his brow, and the flush of red heat mixing together with his freckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Part of her wanted to puke. Watching Ron’s cock disappear into the woman’s body over and over and over again. Her grey skirt hiked up around her waist exposing everything below for him. A black well trimmed bush and smooth skin that he almost seemed to want to lick when his eyes were darting between her upper and lower half. It was like watching the hand on a clock tick. Back and forth back and forth. Skin on skin. Slapping slapping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Then Hermione registered the increased whimpering and her eyes moved from the redhead’s face and cock to Blaise’s rib’s which were heaving. Her body seemed to be tightening and her legs locked around Ron’s hips causing him to grunt and thrust deeper. The desk starting to slide on its feet along with them with each hard snap of his hips against her body. Hermione felt her own breathing increase with them but in anger instead of pleasure. It grew rapidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ron moved fast and deeply once more, burying himself within her as Blaise’s back arched, and then they stilled for a second. The redhead made no noise as they soaked in their climax but Blaise made enough for them both as she gasped and moaned loudly. Hermione partially hoped there was a silencing charm around them even with the door open, but then again she hoped not also.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lazily while remaining fully buried, Ron started to move again, clearly finishing emptying himself into the woman. When he had finally spent himself and Blaise’s body relaxed with a pleasurable sigh she dropped her legs from around him and Ron slid his hands down her thighs until they rested softly on her hips. Still slightly out of breath they looked at each other with innocent amused smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione felt her eye slightly twitch at the sound of their climax finishing. The breathy relaxed, blissful sigh they each emitted as the deed was done. It was frankly annoying and pushed fire through her blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Before she realized what she was doing Hermione had her wand raised throwing stinging hex after stinging hex at the redhead. He yelped as they hit his body and fell to the floor with his pants still undone around his thighs. She watched as he scrambled the floor for his wand a felt smug satisfaction at his vulnerable state, and even smugger when she hit him again as he scrambled around for his wand. It took him a second and 2 more stinging hexes before he found it behind his desk having probably rolle off during their romp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A </span>
  <em>
    <span>protego</span>
  </em>
  <span> blocked her magic and she finally halted her assault. Her breathing surprisingly even despite her blood pumping heavily. Ron was looking at her with wide shocked eyes but otherwise held no other emotion other than the fact he was aware of the state of his trousers. He didn’t even dare to speak. There had been no holding back the strength of her magic at that time. Everything she had been bottling up and the hurt and anger was released 10 folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lowering her wand Hermione forced her gaze from Ron to Blaise. The woman looked a bit fearful and had managed to mostly do up her shirt during the exchange. but she had been less successful at righting her skirt considering her bum still rested on the desk. She had tried to casually cover the area not covered by cloth with a crossed leg and her hands. Hermione snarled her lip in disgust at the woman who physically moved back at the expression, and took one final look at the redhead before turning on her heel and leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hermione stormed back to her department and it took all the restraint in her not to slam her door and scream which she had a feeling would have felt just as amazing as hexing Ron. The audacity. The nerve. The stupidity and disrespect. There was not a wands width of hope and she didn’t know how she hadn’t realized that beforehand. Balling her fist until her knuckles were white she knew she was lying to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She had allowed years of high school want, the attachment of compassion in war, and hopeful longing blind her from the facts clear before her. The realization caused her to internally scream since she couldn’t vocalize it and in the exhaustion of it all she dropped her head into the palm of her hands and groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span> Not even 10 minutes later a knock came on her door and Hermione’s head snapped up from her trance of self pity. She tensed. “Miss Granger?” a soft woman’s voice called from behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hermione exhaled in relief. It was only her boss and she didn’t have to worry about causing serious damage to anyone. Then again it was foolish to even think Ron would dare face her while she was like this. He was daft as all get out but he knew she was more skilled and powerful especially when pissed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Sighing, she closed her eyes, realizing what was going to happen. “Yes?” she answered keeping her voice as professional as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       A broad set woman with curly blond hair forced into a bun entered her office with a serious expression on her face. “Stinging hexes Miss Granger? I thought you were above such childish behavior.” Hermioned clenched her jaw but didn’t say anything. It was childish. “ Do you have an explanation for your actions?” the woman pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Pressing her lips together Hermione tried to decide quickly if she wanted to rat Ron out or merely let it be but the question didn’t take long to find an answer. “I understand my behavior was unprofessional and improper. But I have to admit walking in on my fiance shagging a coworker in his office…..I reacted badly on impulse. I apologize.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      That seemed to surprise her boss since it caused her eyebrows to raise. “Mr.Weasley was shagging in the auror office with a coworker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Hermione nodded once. “Yes ma’am. Miss Blaise Zabini. She is the secretary for the department. They have been flirting for a long time now and Ronald and I were trying to work on our relationship. But apparently our ship has done sailed so to speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The woman nodded in understanding and sighed. “I do sympathize Miss Granger and rest assured I will be speaking the head auror about such improper behavior occurring during office hours. But I am afraid I will still have to enforce some kind of punishment. You were highly unprofessional.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I understand ma’am.” Hermione intertwined her fingers ready for whatever was to come. She had been in trouble a time or 2 before but mostly for intense arguments that occurred due to the varying beliefs and opinions towards the future and betterment of creature rights. Those usually resulted with a few days off to cool down and regather her professionalism and an apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her boss spoke calmly and evenly. “For numerous and repeated hexes at a fellow Ministry employee I’m going to have to suspend you for a month without pay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “A month?!” Hermione started to screech but tapered it off quickly realizing how loud she was being. “2 weeks is standard protocol for such situations!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I'm afraid Mr.Weasley is rather upset over the situation. Miss.Zabini is of course shaken up over the ordeal as well being witness and frightened. You were quite violent with the number of hexes and power.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Hermione bit her tongue. Of course Ron would be dramatic and the bloody slag would aid the case against her. The wheels in her brain started turning quickly and a plan sprang into her mind. If he wanted to hold up and moan a few hours so be it. It would make doing what she wanted to do a lot quicker and easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>XXXXXXXXX</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>    Dropping her wand onto the coffee table Hermione collapsed onto her couch. She had done it all in a rush. Every single item Ron owned now resided back at the Burrow. Molly had respected her wishes not to speak but it was clear she already knew something was going on. The woman looked sympathetic like she had expected this. Perhaps Ginny had told her what had happened at the World Cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It had taken rummaging every inch of the flat, every corner of every drawer to find all the red head’s personal belongings since he was so unorganized. It had also taken a lot of shrinking charms, and 2 trips via floo to get it all back to the Weasley’s also. Years of living together, he had accumulated quite a large amount of items, although some of it was technically theirs together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Hermione hardly cared and didn’t want a single thing she had considered their’s. She had made sure not to break anything specifically his, maybe a thing or 2 that had been their’s like the muggle ice cream maker Ron had fallen in love with. There was a chance she might have dropped it potentially not on accident. He wouldn't have a clue how to fix it but Arthur would have a blast tinkering with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Otherwise everything was intact. There was a possibility she had spelled a few of his items also. If Ron wanted to sling his cock out he might as well have trousers too tight to comfortably fit in to encourage taking it out even more. What was being a little irritable at work for a few weeks until he figured out his Chudley Cannons clock chimed randomly between the hours of 5-6am. It was incredibly petty of her she knew but it felt emotionally satisfying regardless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   As soon as she had returned home the final time she instantly raised her wand to adjust the wards around the flat. The bloody git would not be allowed in their, her home for any reason.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She had bought the couch only an hour ago, sending the one the redhead liked binging the telly on all the time and getting crumbs all in to the Burrow. It would have been wonderful to have fallen onto the bed but it was now tainted and made her feel dirty. The new couch hadn’t cost that much though, and she could conjure it into a bed for the time being. Despite being jobless without pay for an entire month she would have to calculate her finances, visit Gringotts and make a trip probably into muggle London for new furniture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    All of it Hermione wanted gone. She had spent so much of her life involving Ron. Not just friendship wise but wanting him. Loving him. Being with him. That was now gone. It still felt painful to a degree but the pain was numbed out by frustration and anger. How dare he do this to her. Treating her secondhand like it didn’t matter what occured she would just always be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Used is what she felt like. Used and disrespected. Just as she had at the Yule Ball. Thinking just because she was a girl and there she would be there for him always. A last resort and comfortable blanket. Well she wasn’t a blanket he could just fall onto when he wasn't getting what he really wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Viktor Krum had shown her she was more than that in Hogwarts that year. At first she had probably considered it just him wanting one of the few girls that hadn’t been fawning over him and only interested in him because of his celebrity status. Before the ball and during she honestly hadn’t cared that much of Viktor’s reasonings for being interested in her. He was kind, respectful, and she may have wanted to make Ron jealous.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   After the ball however Viktor had remained interested in her. He was content to merely watch her study for Merlin’s sake. He hadn’t asked for her notes, her answers, tried to copy off her. The man had done his work, watched her work, spoken softly to her in between their study sessions…. While at the time she sees how she had said it was annoying. Because she knew no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The Bulgarian had treated her with nothing at all other than respect then. Which was admirable for a teenager. Very admirable compared to most of the Hogwarts boys. She had felt plenty of butterflies and a bit of anxiety when Drumstrang had left the school to return to their own finally. Still Viktor had wanted to remain in contact with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Communicate simply by letter and at the time she had considered that he would be better at writing his words than speaking. Perhaps part of the problem then had been English wasn’t his native language. Nor was he familiar with British terms, phrases and maybe he quite literally hadn’t known how to communicate properly. Not that he couldn’t. If only the Ministry hadn’t interfered with their owls who knows what could have been discovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hermione squeezed her eyes at her youthful naiveness. At Fleur and Bill’s wedding the man had been clearly happy to see her. He had looked at her in a way that made her feel special and now she thought about it more, there was something else in the way he looked at her. Admiration? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Letting out a frustrated huff at herself Hermione groaned. It had been a wonderful feeling that she had felt before they were about to dance. Of course though Ron had come and interrupted that as well. She could recall the drop of disappointment she had felt for them also. Granted she hadn’t had long to dwell on it all due to Kingsley's patronus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sighing she tried to just will herself to sleep so she wouldn’t think about it anymore. Either of the men and all the foolish mistakes she had made with Ron along the way. When she tried to empty her mind though she fell back into the moment she had returned to the tent after spending that time with Viktor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The feeling of relief that had calmed and soothed her. It felt comforting even now. Thinking of how he had reacted to her. Both before, after, and as they….. Hermione blushed at the memory despite being alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Viktor had been just as respectful towards her as he had always been. Maybe even more so given her emotional state. He had wanted nothing but right by her. For her. Hermione squirmed a little feeling herself growing aroused reliving the moments in the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    That was quickly squashed though. Thinking about how she hadn’t given herself a moment to process any afterwards besides she felt better. How she had only known she felt special as the Bulgarian was offering himself as potentially nothing more than a venting outlet. All before Ron had insulted him. Nothing only an insult from himself but an implied insult from her via his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The flustered and emotional fool she was, hadn’t even been able to dispute him. Reassuring him it wasn’t true and Ron was just a jealous prat. Because that is what it came down to. Hermione didn’t believe he was unintelligent and she fully believed Ron was jealous. Jealous that she was capable of attention from anyone other than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Viktor couldn’t be allowed to think that lowly of her. After all these years, the few moments they had shared. The way he had treated her. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself knowing a man that had been nothing but kind to her thought her to be a shallow judgemental arse like Ronald. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Getting to her feet Hermione went to pacing back and forth in front of her kitchen island over and over again where her inkwell and parchment lay from earlier in the day when she had sent her planned arrival to Molly. For some reason she was hesitant and debating if she should actually owl the Bulgarian.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Would he even want to hear from her at all now though? Despite his original offer? She couldn’t and wouldn’t only use him for a venting source. He was more than the doormat Ron treated her as, and he was more than the redhead every was in every way she could remember at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Eyeing the quill and parchment she began pacing again not realizing she had stopped. There were so many thoughts and emotions running through her but it didn’t take much longer for her to decide. Pulling the parchment towards her she picked up the quill and began writing not knowing exactly what she would even say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      Dear Viktor, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>          I know you may not wish to hear from me, but this has been bothering me ever since I returned home. I have to let you know that I do not think you are unintelligent. Not at all, and I say that not even knowing everything about you considering our limited interactions together over the years. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        What Ronald said about in school. You’re head being full of sawdust and my finding you annoying. I admit at my young age I did find it odd that you just watched me study and never really talked. But never once did I think your head was full of sawdust! That is complete nonsense. Those were a teacher’s, or technically a criminal poly juiced to look like our teacher, terms they used once. Ron clearly reverted back to them to hurt you for some reason. Although I’m not sure why considering you have done nothing to him although I have my suspicions why he did such a degrading thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       I enjoyed our time together at Hogwarts, I enjoyed seeing you those few times over the years, and I enjoyed spending time with you at the World Cup. Please don’t think I look at you as nothing. Because you are more than people see. You are more than a Quidditch star. More than a quiet and handsome young man. I don’t know all the ways you are, but I know it is true. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    I’m sorry for my lack of words at that moment and I’m sorry if you spent any time thinking otherwise. I fully understand if you do not wish to respond but I had to let you know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>         Hermione J. Granger</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Opening her window Hermione called for her owl. Warren was a beautiful great gray owl she had gotten after she took her job at the ministry. Such important documents required a low key but large looking bird. She smoothed the feathers on top of his head soothingly. Mostly for her own comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Would Viktor accept the apology? Respond? Did she want him to? Did she want to see him again? Would he want to see her again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Tying the letter to the owl’s leg Hermione bit her lip. It would be the farthest journey Warren had ever taken but he was light in weight, loved flying out all day, and was more than capable of hunting for his food after delivery. So she had no doubt in his ability, but would it be worth his time spent in the air? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Standing at the window she watched he flew away and began disappearing higher into the sky to get over the buildings of the city. Hermione ended up staring off into nothing once he disappeared much like she had done as Viktor had disappeared into the Quidditch crowd. Trying in that moment to micro analyze every emotion and thought in her mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>